


Stuck Forever

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not exactly known for the success of my relationships.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Forever

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #221 "joke"

John took a deep breath and leaned on the balcony rail, looking out at the landscaped yard that hadn’t changed a bit since he’d been a kid.

He knew he was overreacting, that Dave honestly hadn’t meant anything by his comment about how long John and Rodney had been together and his joke about whether John could afford an ex-wife _and_ an ex-husband. But it had cut far too close to John’s deep-seated insecurities for comfort, and he’d needed some fresh air before he said something he couldn’t take back.

John didn’t move when the balcony door opened, not even when familiar footsteps stopped beside him.

“I can crash his entire stock portfolio,” offered Rodney, instead of saying ‘hello’.

John managed a weak smile— of course, Rodney had not only identified exactly what part of that conversation had gotten to John, but was perfectly willing to follow through on his threat.

“Nah,” he said, smile falling again. “I just…”

He waved vaguely, but Rodney scowled. “Is this actually about what your idiot brother said? Because you’re _not_ going to have an ex-husband.”

“We’re not married, McKay.”

“Semantics,” Rodney scoffed. “The problem I have with that is the ‘ex’ part.”

John snorted, and turned back to the yard. “I’m not exactly known for the success of my relationships.”

“And I am?” Rodney caught his arm, pulling John to face him. “I think we need to get something very clear here, Sheppard. You cannot get rid of me.”

“Rodney…”

“No, listen. I know you, remember? _You cannot get rid of me_. My clearance level is higher than yours, so there’s nothing you have to keep from me about your job, if you did somehow get assigned a mission without me. And if you started being weird or, you know, emotionally distant, I would just annoy you until you talked to me, like always. Honestly, it would take nothing short of saying, “Rodney I don’t want to be with you” to make me _think_ about leaving you, and even then, I’d drag you down to the infirmary and make Carson run every test he’s got before I’d believe you.”

“I’d _never_ say I don’t want you,” John protested, feeling his heart catch just at the thought. He took a step closer, fingers tangling in the front of Rodney’s jacket. “Never.”

“Then what are you out here worrying about?” Rodney said. “Hurry up and kiss me, so we can go back inside and have some of that chocolate cake I spotted earlier.”

John laughed, soft but genuine, and tugged him into a kiss. “Never change, Rodney,” he said.

Rodney smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss. “Face it, Sheppard, you’re stuck with me.”

THE END


End file.
